dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Demigra
|Gender=Male |Date of birth= 75 Million Before Age |Date of death= Crack of Time |Address=Demon Realm Crack of Time |Occupation=Wizard God of Demon RealmDragon Ball Heroes, 2010 Supreme Kai of Time (time rift timeline)Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 |Allegiance=Supreme Kais (formerly) Dark Empire Time Patrol (time rift timeline) |FamConnect= |Counterparts=Demigra }} , usually referred to as after his ascension, is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Xenoverse and God of Demon Realm. He is hellbent on destroying history to create a new one where he can reign freely as a God of Time. Appearance Demigra appears wearing a heavenly-blue overcoat with golden details on his upper part of the body and rounded on the arms. He wears blue boots curling at the end of it and a darker blue in pants. Demigra also wears a belt with the letter "D" in the front, a golden tiara and he is always carrying a white staff with a red orb at the top. When he was younger, Demigra wore a black and white overcoat with a blue cape over his shoulders. Personality Demigra has what can best be described as a , possessing an unshakable belief that he is an almighty god who deserves to rule all of time and the universe, refusing to be bound by the Laws of the Universe nor yield to the true ruler/guardian of time and space, the Supreme Kai of Time, as he believes himself to be more deserving of that role than her. As a result, he is proud, arrogant, self-assured, and enjoys toying with his enemies. Despite admitting he is a Demon (as he calls himself the Demon God), he truly believes and insists he is a divine god. Due to his time spent imprisoned in the Crack of Time, he has become extremely patient and extremely tenacious, something he is quite proud of as he scolds Future Trunks for the mere suggestion that he had given up on his plans to escape the Crack of Time, stating he hadn't spent 75 million years trapped in the Crack of Time just to give up, and Chronoa herself admits she finds this aspect of Demigra's personality creepy. He is also shown to be quite deceitful as he aids the Future Warrior to travel through time from Age 783 to Age 785 in Future Trunks' timeline, allowing them to save Future Trunks from Dark Future Perfect Cell, foiling the plans of fellow demons Towa and Mira to erase Future Trunks from history. It is later implied by Chronoa that he only helped the Future Warrior so they could defeat the Time Breakers for him as he had no further use for the pair (the pair were seemingly unaware of the fact that their distortions of history had weakened the barrier that separates the Crack of Time from the rest of the universe) and having no interest in their plan of collecting enough energy to break the seal on Demon Realm, showing that he has no love for his homeland nor for his fellow demons. Despite his arrogance, Demigra is shown to be calculating as he places his Majin Emblem on the Future Warrior before transporting them to Age 785, where he planned to kill the Warrior, Future Trunks, and Chronoa with via the Emblem's Self Destruction, though his plan fails thanks to Chronoa's intervention. However, Demigra responds to this failure by explaining that it was just his way of ending their lives quick and painlessly, implying that he sees them being killed in the Emblem's explosion as a form of mercy. His increase in power while imprisoned has only made him more conceited and arrogant, to the point where he believes he is powerful enough to control Beerus, the God of Destruction, an act Beerus considers blasphemous. Beerus uses this to his advantage by pretending to be under Demigra's control, predicting correctly that Demigra wouldn't miss the chance to gloat about his apparent success of controlling Beerus, only for Beerus to turn the tables on him by revealing that he was only pretending to be under the Demon God's control. However, due to still being trapped in the Crack of Time, Demigra was forced to send one of his Mirages, which proved to be fortunate for him, as the combined might of the God of Destruction and the Future Warrior would have likely destroyed him, as they did his Mirage. The fact that Demigra dared to do something that would surely spark Beerus' ire demonstrates the depths of his arrogance, as most would consider this blasphemous act as tantamount to suicide or a death wish. Demigra's arrogance reaches its peak when he finally escapes his prison, attacks Toki Toki City, and consumes Tokitoki and truly becomes a God. During his battle with the Future Warrior, he shows his sadistic side by forcing the Warrior to fight their ally Trunks: Xeno, who Demigra manages to control via his dark magic, turning him into Villainous Trunks: Xeno, laughing at the pain and injury his puppet is forced to suffer at the hands of the Future Warrior. However, he becomes outraged when Trunks mentally resists his control and implores the Warrior to keep on hitting him to break the spell, despite Demigra retaining control over Trunks' body, which continues to fight the Warrior. After Future Trunks is freed from his control, Demigra decides to "reward" the Time Patroller for their victory by making them his puppet too, only to fail due to the intervention of Trunks and Chronoa. Angered at their defiance, he decides to deal with them personally. Demigra also shows his contempt for Chronoa by addressing her as the Ex-Supreme Kai of Time and Supreme Loser, as well as threatening to kill her after dealing with the Future Warrior. He is also frustrated by his inability to control Goku, as a result of his brief time as a Super Saiyan God. After being defeated by the combined might of Goku and Future Warrior, he becomes determined to destroy the Time Vault and remake history and the universe as he sees fit, an act Chronoa calls insane, though it is later revealed that Demigra himself planned to survive by returning to the Crack of Time, where he could safely ride out the destruction of history and the universe. However, once again to his frustration, the Future Warrior manages to free Goku and stop Demigra's energy blast before following him into the Crack of Time. Having enough of the Warrior's continued interferences, Demigra unleashes his full power and transforms into Demon God Demigra Final Form. He announces his intentions of erasing the Warrior as well as their friends and allies from existence. Like Frieza, Cell, and Buu before him, he refuses to believe there is anyone more powerful than himself, though to a much greater degree, as he considers himself to be the strongest in the history of the universe, and like Frieza and Cell he was driven to the brink of insanity when faced with the reality that there is someone superior to himself and considers the possibility that he could be defeated as impossible. He was also dumbstruck by Goku's use of Instant Transmission to enter the Crack of Time, due to the realization that he could have escaped from there much earlier had he known that a technique as simple as Instant Transmission could breach the barrier that's separating the Crack of Time from the rest of time and the Universe. Biography Background Seventy-five million years prior to the events of Xenoverse, Demigra was a wizard in the Heavenly Realm who worked alongside Chronoa in raising Tokitoki, however, he began plotting and started suspicious research using Tokitoki in a castle - causing a time-space distortion. Chronoa noticed that he was acting strange and went to expose his plans and stop him. Demigra and his two wizard allies Putine and Gravy fought Chronoa directly but were defeated and his plans were exposed. Along with many evil wizards, Demigra was imprisoned in a space which he and the other wizards transformed into the Demon Realm. Demigra was a part of the Dark Empire at one point but left it to pursue his own goals. Eventually, thanks to his ambitions, Demigra gathered enough ki to become a Demon God. He tried to take over the Time Vault and kidnap Tokitoki, however, she managed to stop him, and sealed him away in the Crack of Time. While trapped there throughout the ages, Demigra built up his magic power. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Xenoverse'' Weakening Seal While in the Crack of Time, Demigra trained harder in order to achieve further power and ascended to a further form. With this power, he slaughtered many who visited the Crack of Time as he claims, "No one who witnessed this form has ever escaped alive". As time passed by, however, more distortions in time causes the seal to weaken in the Crack of Time. Once Demigra realizes this, he formulates a plan to finally absorb Tokitoki and control time once and for all. Once the seal was weakened enough Demigra first introduces himself to the Future Warrior, Chrona's new ally, after the Future Warrior manages to defeat the Villainous Mode Androids and fix Future Trunks' timeline, giving the Warrior his symbol on the palm of their right hand, then teleporting them to Age 785 of Future Trunks' timeline and disappearing. Shortly after Mira's defeat at the hands of the Future Warrior in Age 774, Demigra soon appears in the Time Nest in Age 850 after Chronoa removes Demigra's Majin Emblem from the Future Warrior's palm before it explodes. He explains he had planned to end their lives quickly, referring to the Majin emblem which was meant to kill the Warrior, Future Trunks, and Chronoa. He orders Chronoa to give him Tokitoki stating that he is worthy of ruling over time. After her refusal, he charges up a blast from his scepter, but was stopped due to Trunks attacking him with his sword, which revealed that Demigra wasn't really there but was only a mirage of him created by magic, and he disappears upon saying they'll soon meet and that he's looking forward to it. Later Demigra appears again, having transformed Piccolo into Dark Piccolo at Kami's Lookout during Goten and Trunks' Fusion Dance training. This Demigra is revealed to be a mirage too and the Warrior is forced to defeat Dark Piccolo to free him from the Demon God's control. He appears later after turning Beerus into Villainous Mode, but is soon betrayed, nearly getting directly hit by of Beerus' Sphere of Destruction, as Beerus reveals that he knew that Demigra was in the shadows and pretended to be controlled by him, saying that he'll destroy Demigra instead of Earth, joining sides with the Future Warrior. Demigra is not fazed by this, as the more they fight with him the more that point in time is distorted. He is defeated but dissolves after the Future Warrior penetrates through his mirage form, saying that his mission is complete before disappearing. Demon God Demigra Saga During the finale of the game, Demigra resurrects Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu on Earth in West City and puts them into Villainous Mode, so the Future Warrior has to head back to stop them before dealing with Ultimate Gohan, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, and Vegeta, also put into Villainous Mode by the Demon God. Meanwhile, Demigra takes control of Toki Toki City, swallowing Tokitoki in the process, with the Demon God's victorious feelings of both his freedom and capture of Tokitoki being short lived as the Future Warrior arrives and battles him. After the first round, he reveals that he has Future Trunks under his control. Demigra then tells the Future Warrior not to get cocky and disappears, reappearing near the Future Warrior, trying to turn them into one of his puppets, but the Future Warrior is rescued by Future Trunks and Chronoa. Demigra disappears after round three and heads to the Time Vault where holds the Future Warrior and Goku captive, leaving Chronoa helpless, and then attempts to destroy the Time Vault. The Future Warrior interferes and frees Goku after coming back from a future in which Demigra succeeded. Goku holds back Demigra's attack as the Future Warrior heads to the final battle with Demigra in the Crack of Time. ;Ending 1 In this finale, Goku arrives as a Super Saiyan 3, the Future Warrior and Goku defeat the Demon God with their combined Kamehameha. ;Ending 2 If the Future Warrior defeats Demigra with their health almost complete and in under 3 minutes, the Future Warrior will start their Kamehameha. Goku then spiritually appears with Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin, as they give the Future Warrior the power to defeat Demigra once and for all. Wormhole While Demigra was defeated, at some point he had created timed magic wormholes which began damaging the history of alternate timelines. The first wormhole appeared in Age 737 (of an alternate timeline), where it powered up Frieza's soldiers and also turned first form Frieza into Villainous Mode, having him fight instead of just destroying Planet Vegeta. The wormhole then picked up Bardock and transported him to Age 762 (of the main timeline). The wormhole then powered up Broly in Age 774 (of an alternate timeline) and transported him to Age 762 (of the main timeline) when he was defeated. When Planet Namek was destroyed, Demigra's first wormhole was destroyed along with it. The second wormhole first appeared in Age 789 of the Dragon Ball GT timeline, where it picked up Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta after his defeat. Demigra also retained his magical abilities and put Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 (and later Super 17) under his Dark Magic, after Super 17 is defeated, Demigra's wormhole appears and takes him away as well. Chronoa states that she believes Demigra plans on using Baby Vegeta and Super 17 to create a massive distortion in history. The wormhole later picked up Omega Shenron, the Future Warrior, and Gogeta after the final battle of GT. The wormhole dropped off the two heroes and then sent in the three collected villains: Baby Vegeta, Super 17, and Omega Shenron for a final battle against the Future Warrior and Gogeta, who succeeded in defeating them. The Warrior manages to destroy this Wormhole which had split into three when it dropped off the GT villains with three separate Ki Blasts shortly after the villains showed up. ''Xenoverse 2'' Infinite History Fu alters time to create a Time Rift where Demigra is the Supreme Kai of Time and leader of the Time Patrol. Demigra encounters the second Future Warrior who is shocked to see him, Demigra says that it's about time he showed up as Future Trunks, Old Kai and the Toki Toki City Hero show up and have no memory of the original timeline unlike the Future Warrior. Demigra explains that Tokitoki has gone missing, and Future Trunks believes it is because Demigra has been too hard on the bird recently, while Old Kai notes that he seems a little evil, though Demigra laughs this off. The Toki Toki City Hero like Future Trunks and Old Kai believes Demigra is the legitimate Supreme Kai of Time. Demigra calls for Tokitoki and then talks with Old Kai as Fu appears, noting that he is going to absorb this altered history now and then proceeds to do so. Though he is implied to still be evil and abusive towards Tokitoki, Demigra is ironically the leader of the Time Patrol in the Time Rift playing virtually the same role as Chronoa before the alter history is absorbed. The Demigra of an alternate timeline later appears to aid Dabura. Heroes Dark Demon Realm Saga ;Dark Demon Realm Saga In the manga, shortly after Future Trunks and Chronoa return to the Time Nest, Demigra suddenly reveals himself, when Future Trunks asks who he is it is explained by Chronoa that Demigra is one of the wizards who created the Demon Realm, but that he was sealed away. Chronoa asks him about his apparent ally Towa but Demigra states that he is not allied with those trying to unseal the Demon Realm and that with the magic power he has been storing over the ages he will rule everything by stealing both Tokitoki and the position of Supreme Kai of Time. Demigra then takes his leave. ;Birth of the Dark Demon Realm Saga In the game, Demigra revives after his apparent destruction, and travels back 75,000,000 years to his first battle with Chronoa, bringing back a possessed version of Great Ape Gohan with him in order to stall anyone attempting to interfere with his plans. He allies with his past self, and his old allies from the past: Putine and Gravy, and watches as they do battle with Chronoa. Chronoa defeats them, but Demigra attacks her, she is quickly overwhelmed but is saved by the arrival of Super Saiyan God Beat, who had come back through time along with Chronoa and Zen after realizing that time was being disrupted. Beat and Demigra both power up and engage each other in combat. Calling his past self a fool for not using Tokitoki's power to become a god, he has his younger wizard self-gain that power - amplifying his ki. Demon God Demigra of the future and Wizard Demigra of the past then team up. However, they are both defeated. Upon his defeated Demon God Demigra states that he will definitely be revived again, and vanishes. ;Demon God Demigra Saga Demon God Demigra Saga}} As he vowed after his previous defeat, Demigra revives in the present. After returning to his castle, he allies with the Time Breakers and takes control over Vegeta: Xeno, turning him into the Black-Masked Saiyan and engages the Time Patrol in combat, though this time they have Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan on their side. Finding his Final Form is not enough to take his foes, Demigra further transforms into his new strongest form, his Makyouka Form, and engages them in combat, however, he is eventually defeated. Dark Empire Saga ;Mechikabura Revival In the game, Demigra is among the Demon Gods who attempt to stall the Time Patrol until Mechikabura's wish is completed. In the manga, after the battle in the Demon Realm between the Demon Gods and the Time Patrol, in another location, Chamel is shown kneeling before Demigra who says that it is time for them to make their move. Demigra Assault Saga In the game, Demigra invades the Time Nest along with his henchmen Robelu using the Shirogame fortress as the members of the Time Patrol stand together opposing him. Power ;Manga 75,000,000 years ago, during the foundation of the Demon Realm, Demigra was much weaker and needed the assistance of Putine and Gravy in order to put up a fight against Chronoa (who had not yet become Supreme Kai of Time). ;Video Games During the events of Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Demigra has become an incredibly powerful magician, thanks to having been trapped in the Crack of Time and thus giving him a long time to become more powerful. He is a skilled Demon sorcerer capable of using Dark Magic that can control some of histories most powerful heroes and villains (including the likes of Ultimate Gohan and Omega Shenron) with his dark magic, though he is unable to control those who possess godly Ki, such as Beerus or Goku after absorbing the power of Super Saiyan God. His mirage was able to dodge Beerus' Sphere of Destruction and then is able to hold his own against the Future Warrior (who has Beerus backing him up), though he is eventually beaten by the Future Warrior. After escaping from the Crack of Time he is granted enhanced power upon absorbing Tokitoki, becoming a Demon God. He states that his magic has now reached the realm of the gods. As the Demon God, he is able to defeat the Future Warrior in one hit, and knock down Super Saiyan 3 Goku (with god power) when he was caught off guard by noticing the Future Warrior's defeat. He was able to cause Goku to struggle to hold back an energy sphere that Demigra had fired. In the final battle against Demigra's final form, one of two scenarios takes place... *In the first ending, he fights both the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan 3 Goku (with god power) at the same time, though their Combined Kamehameha proves to be too much for him to stand up to. *In the second ending, the lone Future Warrior tries to hold back Demigra, but he slowly overpowers his Kamehameha until astral projections of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin appear and donate their collective energies into the Future Warrior, allowing them to overpower and disintegrate Démigra Final with the Z-Spirit Kamehameha. According to sound files, Demigra has no confidence in fighting Potential Unleashed Gohan and displays awe at his power. In other sound files from when Demigra was planned to be a playable character when base Demigra encounters Whis, he expresses a noticeable lack of confidence in fighting him, and when Final form Demigra encounters him he requests that Whis not interfere in a tone notably lacking confidence. Base Demigra also shows fear at Beerus' presence, however, Demigra Final is happy to see Beerus and claims that he will crush him. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Demigra's Makyouka Form is even more powerful than his Final Form. After absorbing energy raised to it's maximum, he is able to pour all of the Dark Energy from a Timespace Door and his own magical power into Chamel to turn him into a being who can cause the world to collapse simply by existing. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – Demigra is capable of flight using his ki and/or magic prowess. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of ''ki attack. *'Soul Flame' - Wizard Demigra's technique used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Demigra's Mirage' – Demigra creates a solid mirage of himself which holds a certain amount of his power. He can then appear through the mirage and interact with the world even while trapped in the crack in time. *'Majin Emblem' – Demigra places his symbol on the palm of the target and eventually the symbol will explode unless removed. *'Dark Magic' – A powerful dark magic utilized by Demigra to power up people into Villainous Mode, transform them or manipulate them. **'Demigra's Wormhole' - Demigra is able to create Wormholes using his magic. They can be timed to attack specific eras and are capable of infecting and control people with Demigra's Dark Magic. They can function autonomously, allowing them to remain even after Demigra's death. *'Time Travel' – Demigra is capable of time travelling himself and others. *'Energy Boil' – Final Démigra's Evasive Skill where he surrounds himself in a ball of energy and teleports then gathers Ki. *'Instantaneous Movement' – Demigra is capable of teleportation. *'Rage Saucer' – A rapid rush that teleports to the opponent and be continued thrice. *'Energy Cannon' – Final Demigra summons three small energy black holes around himself which shoot projectiles toward the enemy. In the end he throws three large projectiles which auto-target the enemy and chase him. *'Time Shackles' – Demigra creates a void where the opponent is before trapping them inside briefly and violently launching them out. *'Tricky Strike' – This attack is split into three variants: **'Teleporting Uppercut' – Demigra teleports himself toward the enemy and strikes with a powerful uppercut. **'Teleporting Punch' – Demigra teleports toward the enemy and strikes with a powerful forward punch that creates an explosion. **'Boiling Breath' – Demigra teleports toward the enemy and spits a blue energy cloud out of his mouth toward the enemy. If the enemy doesn't escape and is in the right place the cloud will form and start damaging him/her. *'Bloody Sauce' – Demigra shoots five scattered energy balls, which slows the opponent on impact. *'Boiling Ball' – Demigra teleports away from the enemy and charges dark energy then transforms himself into three spinning large dark energy spheres around the Time Rift that target the enemy, If enemy is hit he is sent flying or stunned. Final Demigra can not be targeted while transformed but if he is hit whilst in this form he is stunned for a short time giving the enemy chance to strike him for free. This move only works when he is in the "Time Rift" stage. *'Power Smack' - Final Demigra raises his two hands and then hits the opponent with them causing him to flee down. *'Teleport' - Final Demigra is capable of Teleporting when in danger. Final Demigra crosses hands and then teleports away from enemy to avoid damage. This ability is regularly used by the CPU. Many players may mistake this for his Tricky Strike, however unlike Tricky Strike Final Demigra does not attack after teleporting. *'Seasoning Arrow' – Démigra summons a barrage of energy arrows from the sky that explode upon reaching the ground. In the cutscene version Demigra sends a barrage of red copies his staff at his opponents once hit, they're pinned to the ground by a force field that emits from his staff. It is Demon God Demigra's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. It is also his Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Transformation' – Demigra is capable of transforming into a stronger form named Demigra Final. *'Energy Jet' – Demigra's Ultimate attack in his base form. He creates a massive energy ball that will chase the opponent and explode on impact. In-game beta data refers to it as Demigra's Ultimate. *'Boiling Burg' – Final Demigra's Ultimate attack. He summons multiple dark energy pillars which chase and strike the opponent similar to Dragon Thunder in the Budokai series. When he performs that attack he can't be targeted with a lock-on and any special move which requires lock-on to be activated becomes useless. This move becomes used by the CPU when his health is halved. In-game beta data refers to it as Demigra Final's Ultimate. *'Candy Beam' – Used by Demigra in order to turn Tokitoki into a piece of candy so that Demigra could eat him and gain power of Space and Time. *'Boiling Fist' – The final attack utilized by Demigra, he wraps himself in a Nova Strike-like aura whilst charging his fist with energy, and then rushes at the enemy. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. Makyouka Demigra's Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. |-|Transformations= ;God of Time and Space After absorbing Tokitoki, Demigra becomes a new god who controls time and space.File:Time space god.png In this state Demigra becomes much more powerful than he previously was; jumping from being weaker than Potential Unleashed Gohan to being comparable with Super Saiyan God Goku. He also gains much greater manipulation of time than before. In this state he possesses godly ki (which he may or may not have possessed beforehand). Young Demigra of seventy five million years in the past chronologically first temporarily gains this state prior to even becoming a Demon God during the foundation of the Demon Realm thanks to his future Demon God self coming back in time to aid him. However he is defeated alongside his future self.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BdrMBhgzHQ ;Demon God After managing to gather enough Kili, Demigra turned into a Demon God - giving him black magic that transcends human knowledge, he wields an overwhelming power.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8X3aIj00dcI&feature=youtu.be&t=41 ;Giant Demon God Demigra's giant transformation, taken on by utilizing every ounce of his divine power. In this form the Demon God transforms into a large blue monstrous form resembling a demonic dragon. His hair grows down to his back, similar to Super Saiyan 3. He has also grown huge black horns on both his shoulders and head. After becoming the God of Time and then taking on this form, his power trumps even that of Super Saiyan 3 Goku (post-''Battle of Gods''). This form is playable for the first time in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the ninth mission of the God Mission series (GDM9). ;Makyouka Form Demigra eventually attains a stronger transformation than his Giant Demon God Form, known as Makyouka Form, he appears using it after he is defeated in former form in Dragon Ball Heroes. The appearance is that of a "hybrid" form between a humanoid state and his Final Form transformation. He appears much smaller than his Final Form and without clothing covering the upper part of his body, he retains both the red hair but much smaller, straightened up, and spiky as well as the lower part of the Final Form, such as the tail and blue colored legs. His pupils turn dark red and his sclera turns black. This form was revealed in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the ninth mission of the God Mission series (GDM9). The transformation then becomes playable in the tenth mission (GDM10). |-|Equipment= ;Shirogame fortress A large fortress turtle utilized by Demigra. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Demigra makes his debut in Dragon Ball Heroes as a playable character as his young self in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7), while his Demon God form is playable since the eighth mission (GDM8). Voice Actors *Japanese: Kōsuke Toriumi *English: Josh Grelle Battles ;Xenoverse *Demigra and Piccolo (Villainous Mode) vs. Future Warrior, Goten and Kid Trunks *Demigra vs. Future Warrior and Beerus *Demigra and Time Patrol Trunks (Super Saiyan/Villainous Mode) vs. Future Warrior *Demigra vs. Future Warrior and Goku *Demigra (Final Form) vs. Future Warrior *Demigra (Final Form) vs. Future Warrior and Goku (Super Saiyan 3) (determinant) Trivia *Demigra's name comes from "demi-glace", a type of sauce. Also similar to "demiurge" - which refers to a godly being responsible for the creation of the universe in some way, tying in with Demigra's goals. It also fits with cooking scheme of some of his techniques. **His cooking theme is somewhat ironic, as his rival Chronoa is known for her terrible cooking skills. *Oddly, despite not being playable in Xenoverse, he has special quotes with certain characters in the battle mode, implying he may have initially been planned as being playable.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6Eli_ivQh4 This makes him similar to Final Form Mira in Xenoverse 2, who also has special quotes despite not being playable in Xenoverse 2 either. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Démigra pt-br:Démigra es:Demigra pl:Demigra Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Deities Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Time Breakers Category:Shinjin Category:DBH Characters